Danza
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: una buena excusa para Hibari... para Yami Krismiya
1. I

Lo prometido es deuda… si, se lo debía a Yami-chan hace muuuuuuucho tiempo se lo prometí, y como he estado ausente. perdón la tardanza y aquí lo tienes

* * *

Normal. Concentrada, eso la definida perfectamente; la rutina de esa azabache de larga cabellera de unos bonitos ojos cafés, siempre sentada en los comedores de la escuela con una buena pila de libros, siempre estudiando que casi nadie se le acercaba.

Como siempre la hora del recreo empezó y Yami se encontraba en el comedor con una pila de libros, muy concentrada en ello.

-ya viene _oyó de uno de los alumnos y todos guardaron silencio ante la presencia que aprecio en la cafetería; un azabache caminado y los alumnos abrían paso del miedo, lo único que se podía oír era el eco de sus zapatos al dar el paso, lo cual la hizo mirar la fuente del eco, chocando su mirada café con una metálica, seria y atemorizante que al parecer la estaba observando, rápidamente dirigió su mirada a los libro que tenia ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso la estaba mirando a ella? El azabache término de recorrer la cafetería, hasta que no hubiera señal de su presencia los alumnos siguió con su charla y demás.

-tengo que termina esto_ exclamo la azabache para seguir con sus estudios

.

.

.

Ya habían terminado las clases, para ella… ya había atardecido, el cielo y las nubes se habían teñido de esa hermosa mezcla de colores entre naranja y rojo que le daban un aire de tranquilidad a la chica. Se dirigía por el clásico camino que siempre daba para llegar a su casa, se detuvo al ver que había dos caminos ambos llegaban a su casa, siempre seguía el de la derecha, y tuvo curiosidad en ver que había en el otro, y le dio por ahí…

Ya estando caminado por ahí, el viento comenzó a soplar, este acariciaba las hojas de los árboles y su larga y hermosa cabellera, le agradaba, esa tranquilidad que le producía este camino pensaba seriamente en darle por aquí a partir de ahora, mirando las casas al estilo japonés que había en ese lugar. Por una extraña razón se detuvo, y el sonido de un abanico abrirse llamo la atención hacia una casa en especial.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes como luna llena incluyendo el brillo al ver, a una figura masculina con yukata morado, un abanico en mano sus ojos cerrados, y comenzando a dar pasos tan agraciados, ligeros, el movimiento de las manos, sus piernas que hacían la danza tan elegante fina y exquisita que efectuaba, mostrando unos ojos grises entre cerrados mostrando una pestañas muy largas y la tranquilidad al bailar, era impactante, hermoso…

-wow_ exclamo la azabache, lo cual hizo que el chico perdiera la concentración, diera un paso en falso y mirara lo que lo desconcentró asesinamente, haciendo que Yami diera un respingón

-estás invadiendo propiedad privada_ dijo acusadoramente

-estoy en la calle _observo

-….- una mirada asesina la intimido levemente, hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de ahí

.

.

.

Día siguiente…

Estaba otra vez en el comedor de la escuela, muy, muy concentrada ¿será porque no quiere ver al presidente del comité pasar? Ella seguía hasta que una sombra se apareció adelante de ella, por instinto miro para saber de quién se trataba… a quien temía… si… el

-a mi oficina ahora _ ordeno

-pero…

- no pregunto, es una orden _sentencio

¿Ir? ¿No ir? ¿Qué le harán? Cuestiones como esas se hacía, si no iba su castigo incrementaría y… lo más seguro es que no querrá solo hablar pacíficamente.

…

Se dirigía, hacia la sala de recepción, siguiendo al prefecto este deslizo la puerta de esta y entro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica que seguía en el marco de la puerta

-qué esperas… pasa_ ordeno haciendo que entrara a la habitación despacio, cerró la puerta tras de ella. El prefecto dio media vuelta y se coloco a poco distancia de Yami, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente

-que esta…

-shhhh_ pidió y tomo su brazo, lo comenzó a mover de forma suave, como el moviente del aire al acariciar las hojas de los arboles, tocando la barbilla de ella y girándola levemente en conjunto con su brazo

-bast-

_cállate… _dijo suavemente soltándola, medio su mano en el bolsillo y saco un pasador muy llamativo en forma de palillo con unos adornos colgando del. Se acerco a la larga cabellera de la chica y comenzó a tomar mechones de su cabello haciendo un pequeño moño, dejándole caer algunos mechones de su cabello sobre su rostro, y metió el pasador por el moño; se alejo un poco de ella y dio media vuelta

-se que te gustan estos pasadores _dijo de espaldas

-¿eh? _pregunto confundida

-Por invadir propiedad privada iras hoy a esa misma hora…. Y lleva tu kimono

-pero estaba en la calle…. _ objetó

- te morderé hasta la muerte si no vas…

-per-

-ya dije _

-te puedes ir…

-espera… ¿cómo sabes que me gustan estas cosas?…

-eres tan distraída que ni si quiera te das cuenta de quién te observa…

-¿?

.

* * *

*Se coloca escudo, casco y chaleco anti-balas* lista para el ataque! Lo sé… muy corto u.u espero te haya gustado… ¿te puedo pedir otro favor? Si puedes darme una crítica de este one-shot para ver que tal estoy xD perdona las molestias la tardanza y quizá... el ooc

Reviews? ^^


	2. II

Hola! Owo! Si mátenme! He tardado lo se… prometo publicar lo mas pronto posible, Yami aquí tienes el cap que tanto anhelaste espero sea de tu agrado ^^

* * *

— Te puedes ir _ finalizó Hibari, la azabache solo salió de la sala sin decir nada, tenía un leve tinte en sus mejillas

— ¿que fue eso?_ se preguntó confundida, sacudió su cabeza para despejar la idea y siguió con su camino mientras colocaba el pasador en su pecho

.

.

Al día siguiente. El intermedio había empezado y como siempre Yami se encontraba en el comedor con otra fila de libros y tarea, después comenzó a buscar entre los libros, la búsqueda se fue haciendo más brusca y apresurada

— ¿dónde está? _ pensaba mientras seguía buscando que, no oyó a sus alumnos decir de la llegada del temido de la escuela. Seguía buscando entre los libros cuando de repente, vio lo que buscaba en una mano que se lo tendía, dirigió su mirada hacia esa persona y vio al azabache, esta se sorprendió ¿Por qué lo tenía él? ¿Cómo sabia que lo buscaba?

—lo dejaste en tu clase _ dijo de forma tranquila

—…— Yami solo observaba al azabache seria lo suficiente para que Hibari supiera lo que decía la chica: "acosador".

—lo vi mientras tenía mi guardia_ dijo con un aire nervioso, pero no vio cambio en la mirada de Yami. Este dio la vuelta e irse sin antes decir:

—ya sabes, hoy a la misma hora _ dijo para después caminar, pero se podría ver que tambaleaba al dar el paso; Yami pudo percibir los miles de ojos que la observaba por estar cerca del temido Hibari Kyoya, y trato de disimular lo mas que pudo y continuar con su trabajos.

.

.

.

Ya había atardecido, se encontraba la chica en esa calle que el día anterior había estado y tenido el encuentro con el azabache, esta vez ya no tenía su uniforme si no un kimono rojo y su cabello recogido como se lo había hecho el chico.

—no debí venir _ decía con un tinte carmín en sus mejillas, dio media vuelta para salir corriendo pero fue detenida por una voz, que le dio un respingón

— ¿a dónde vas… herbívora? _ llamo Hibari con un Kimono morado

—es…te a ningún lado… jeje

— sígueme… _ dijo y la chica confundida no tuvo más que seguirlo

…

El azabache llego hasta el jardín de la casa, dirigió su mirada a ella y le lanzo un abanico, Yami nerviosamente lo sostuvo; con paso sigiloso el azabache fue en su dirección y se coloco detrás de ella y tomo su brazo donde tenía su abanico

—ábrelo _ ordeno y esta lo abrió, después dirigió la mano de la azabache a su rostro de ella y comenzó a agitarlo — oye el viento… _ dijo con una voz profunda haciendo que la azabache se sonrojara violentamente

— trata de moverte como la haría el viento… _ esta vez acerco sus labios al cuello descubierto de la chica y esta de instinto se separo de él, cerró los ojos al sentir el aire moverse trato de seguirlo dando vueltas lentas y armoniosas con el abanico extendido. Al dar una vuelta se encontró con el cuerpo del azabache deteniéndola

—esta danza, es la danza del matrimonio_ susurro a su oído para después acercase más a su rostro, esta solo se sonrojo y lo alejó de ella

— ¿ah s-si? _ tartamudeo — entonces no hay razón para que este aquí _ dijo bajando su rostro, el chico solo miro más serio de lo normal

—es verdad… no hay razón para que estés aquí _ dijo con tono serio para después retirar el pasador del cabello de la chica dejando caer por su espalda, dio media vuelta para después irse y dejarla sola

.

.

.

Los días pasaban, y la escena se repetía, esa en la que Yami caminaba por los pasillos y encontrarse con el azabache pero al parecer este se cruzaba sin ni siquiera mirar o decir algo, haciendo que cada vez que pasaba un dolor en el pecho de la chica aparecía. Ignorando lo mas que pueda seguir con sus estudios.

Un Día como cualquier otro

— ¿Misaki Yami-san?_ llamo un hombre alto con un extraño peinado haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa — no se preocupe no es nada malo… quiero hablar de usted… sobre mi líder… Hibari Kyo-san_ Kusakabe

…

En las escaleras de la azotea, se encontraba la azabache y el alto se encontraban ahí

— vera… Kyo-san la ha observado a usted desde que entro a esta escuela

— ¿eh? _ se sorprendió y sonrojo la chica

—si, como vera, quizá lo recuerdes el incidente en la calle con el perro _ dijo el alto y el recuerdo llego

_Era el primer día de clases, había terminado las clases y ibas por la calle, recuerdo que Kyo-san y yo tuvimos nuestra ronda del día, Kyo-san compro un poco de alimento, dijo que era para alguien que lo necesitaba. Cuando se detuvo pudimos verte alimentar a un pequeño perro, cuando el se acerco a él, tú te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero no huiste, si no sonreíste_

—_cuida de él _ pediste para después irte. Desde ese entonces Kyo-san te ha observado todo este tiempo, tu soledad, tu tranquilidad… todo…_

—eso es algo raro ¿no? _ dijo la chica cubriendo sus ojos en su flequillo y sus mejillas sonrojadas

—Quizá _ contesto el alto _— _pero es porque tiene ese sentimiento ¿tu lo tienes Yami-san?

—pues… s... _ no se pudo contestar la respuesta, pues el alto recibió un golpe en la barbilla, al mirar, fue el azabache del quien hablaban

—Kusakabe… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas con lo que es mío? _ dijo seriamente para después dirigirse a la chica y tomarla del mentón

— _eres mía y de nadie más _ _dijo sonriéndole

—Si… _ dijo ella sonriendo haciendo sorprender a Hibari y sonreír cual Hibird dormido viera

—qué bueno que lo entiendas _ dijo para después depositar un delicado beso en los labios de Yami. Y el alto no tuvo más alternativa de mirar hasta otro lado y decir

— _no necesitaba repuesta… ya la sabia _

_Como un cuchillo__  
__en la mantequilla__  
__entraste a mi vida__  
__cuando me moría__  
__Como la luna__  
__por la rendija__  
__así te metiste__  
__entre mis pupilas.__Y así te fui queriendo a diario__  
__sin una ley, sin un horario__  
__y así me fuiste despertando__  
__de cada sueño, donde estabas tú_

* * *

_Quizá ya pusieron que canción es XD la oía mientras escribía y decidí ponerla _

_Tardare un poco con la mecánica por que va a ser laaaaargooooooo creo yo bye-by_

_Reviews? ^^_


	3. III

LA TEMPERATURA, la frescura de la mañana estaba presente en las mañanas, la azabache se dirigirá hacia la sala de recepción, no había nadie; Hibari le había dicho que todas las mañanas fuera a verlo temprano, sin dudar, tuvo que ir…

Deslizo la puerta de la sala sin antes decir "con permiso " , ver a un azabache sentado en su escritorio con una mirada un tanto rara

— ya llego Kusakabe _ dijo Hibari y apareció a su vista de la chica un hombre alto

—Misaki-san ¿le importaría tomar asiento? _dijo el hombre colocándole un banco frente a Hibari; extrañada se sentó ahí, Kusakabe se coloco a sus espaldas y comenzó a cepillar la suave y larga cabellera azabache de la chica, la cual solo miro al hombre sorprendida

— será rápido, _ dijo Hibari y esta solo guardo silencio

Hibari observaba detenidamente al hombre que cepillaba la cabellera de la chica con cierta aura asesina en ella, miraba los movimientos de Kusakabe, que no tocara otra cosa que no sea su cabello, Kusakabe, con miedo, tomo el cabello de Yami cuidadosamente, tomo dos mechones localizados en sus patillas y los llevo hacia atrás, se detuvo.

Hibari, se levanto de su asiento, metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y saco una pequeña peineta que tenía un adorno de una media luna, con mariposas, flores y todas adornada con piedras de diferentes tonalidades de azul

—me recordó a ti _ dijo acercándose a ella y se la paso a Kusakabe y este se la coloco en esos mechones, para después dar una última cepillada al cabello de Yami y retirarse lo más pronto posible .

Esta se incorporo para irse pero fue detenida por la mano firme de Hibari en su mentón, pero esta solo cerró sus ojos,

—ya veo _ dijo relajando sus ojos, retiro su mano para colocarla en el cabello de la chica y deslizarla hasta su sien y de ahí atraerla a su pecho…

_Sentí, su firme pecho tocar, en su camisa bien planchada y no solo eso, también lo cálido que estaba, a pesar de sus miradas frías ¿quién es él? ¿Por qué puede perturbarme así? Sentir sus brazos en mi espalda y colocar sus labios cerca de mi cuello y pronunciar suavemente_

—_hare que te enamores de mi _ por una extraña razón sentí felicidad, aunque haya sido fugaz, me agrado ¿está bien ponerme feliz por esas palabras? ¿Está bien ser egoísta y creer en ello? ¿Por qué su calidez está haciéndome aferrarme a él? _

_¿Cuál será la expresión de mi rostro ahora? ¿Seguirá siendo inexpresiva o será diferente? ¿Está bien que me quede así? ¿Por qué dije "si" en primer lugar a su afirmación de posesión? _

_¿Por qué me estoy confundiendo?_

Kyoya solo tenía los ojos cerrados, con una expresión relajada, podría decirse que feliz si no fuera porque es Hibari.

Ya habían pasados varios minutos así, hasta que alguien deslizo la puerta:

Una chica de cabellos negros, hasta los tobillos con unos extraños brillos en su cabello, podría asemejarse al cielo estrellado y unos ojos color violeta, una mirada tranquila que sonrió extrañamente al ver a los dos

—vaya… no creí ver esa escena tan pronto… Kyoya _dijo la chica incomodando a ambos

—¿qué haces aquí… Shiyoru? _pregunto Hibari

—me enferme unos días ¿y te olvidas de que soy parte del comité también? _dijo la chica con mirada seria para después dirigir una mirada a la chica cerca de Kyoya

—¡Hola Misaki Yami! _saludo alegremente

.

.

.

* * *

Chakachachan! Lechita con pan! xDD ¿Quién es Shiyoru? ¿Por qué conoce a Yami y a Hibari? owo

Aquí el tercer capítulo, no había publicado nada porque andaba con los animo por el suelo u.u y que además, mi hermano me puso el Windows 8 y se formateo todo y no lo puede recuperar! T.T ya tenía el cap de la mecánica, Tutoria y 3 one-shots y no los puede recuperar así que tendré que comenzar desde 0 u.u

Espero y pueda subir pronto pero fuera quejumbres! Espero te haya gustado Yami-chan n.n y si no compréndeme T.T no he estado muy inspiradora.

Reviews? owo


End file.
